


strength

by r0wlets



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: F/F, magilou is one of the most fun characters to write, talesfemslashweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: The story of a nerd falling in love with a joke...or rather a gremlin. or simply rather magilou. Oneshot.





	strength

**Author's Note:**

> haaaa i haven’t done a prompt in a minute. and my lack of tales knowledge still keeps me limited from a lot of opportunities/pairings. but this is one of my favorites in the talesverse and this popped up. i love writing magilou. . u.
> 
> prompts come from talesfemslashweek on tumblr
> 
> thank you for your support!!!!! \o/
> 
> Day 2 - Strength/Power (orange)

_strength_

“Norinorinorinori-‘

A hand flew up and covered Magilou’s mouth. The sun was always too hot and bright, and this week was no exception – in fact, it was the opposite and extra hot and bright – but she wouldn’t get anywhere without extreme persistence. Or, to the average eye, extreme annoyance. Magilou was probably the least athletic person in their dorm, if she could even be called a person…or even a student. She was in grad school technically but was on leave…for three years now. But she digressed, she’d be back in class when enough inspiration struck her.

But couch potato skills aside, she’d keep coming to this baseball field. And she would win, no matter how many security guards chased after her.

Looking down at the redhead right in the eye, she smirked and gently licked the hand over her mouth. The redhead recoiled, jerking her hand back as if she were bitten by a snake as Magilou placed her hands on her hips, laughing at her poorly-won victory. “Eeeeeel-ea-nor~ you prooomiiiiised meeeeeee~” she sang.

Eleanor glared at her. There it was, the absolute anger that knew it was bound in honesty. The other baseball managers were way cooler and adhered to the brocode, as in they didn’t narc her out to security when she snuck into non-visitor practice hours, but in this situation she didn’t need bros. She needed _connections_. And Eleanor was the straitlaced one to give them to her. “Are you ever going to move off of campus, Magilou?” she finally asked, sighing as she rolled her eyes. “You’re almost thirty and you’ve only completed one semester of grad school.”

“Setbacks, Nori, setbacks,” Magilou replied, waving her hand. “A fine, cultured brain like my own can only deserve a degree when it’s reached complete cultivation!”

“…what does that even _mean_?”

“And this, Eleanor, is why you’re the student. Now, now!” She clapped. “A promise is a promise! If I didn’t get kicked off of campus within a week you’d show me to the front rows! Now let me see these beauuutiful ladies~”

Truth be told she didn’t think Eleanor would go through with it at first. The girl was stiff and her hand was in her pocket, as if she were going to pull out her phone and call security again. Their eyes were locked for millennia, their sexual tension at an absolute minimum or maximum, until finally the shorter girl whipped her head forward and grumbled under her breath, signaling for the other to follow her. Victory….screech. Picking up her mangy, fat black cat, Bienfu, Magilou slumped him over her shoulder and ran after the manager.

The actual bleachers behind the actual fence had the perfect view. And Magilou knew where to go. Running down the stairs, she took a seat as close to home base as possible and knelt, licking her lips as she pressed Bienfu’s back against her. He smelled like diapers. Eleanor sat next to her, ponytail waving in the air as she sighed. “Has anyone told you how scary you’d be if you actually applied yourself?”

“My professor dad told me that every day until he kicked us out of our apartment!”

“….you hate sports, Magilou. I don’t understand why you’re going this far when you spend twenty-three hours watching anime in your dorm room.”

“Twenty-three and a _half, Nori_. No anime, no life.”

“Do you even feed your cat?”

“He eats what I eat, ramen and Mountain Dew. Now shut up, Nori, I’m trying to focus.”

Magilou pressed her mouth against Bienfu’s fur, inhaling the refreshing smell of diapers as she intently watched the batter coming up to plate. She was tall, with a messy black ponytail under her baseball cap and sharp, golden eyes. Magilou had kept up with her matches ever since she accidentally watched a clip of her at a frat boy party towards the beginning of the season. Her hits were always so clean and her arms were so _toned_. “I’d let her murder me,” she mumbled under her breath.

Eleanor gawked at her, raising an eyebrow. Oh, crap, she heard her. “Are you talking about Velvet? Are you… _hitting_ on her?”

“Not yet. You jealous?”

“No! S-she’s completely out of your league!”

“You wanna advertise our love life to the entire world?”

Blushing, Eleanor glared at her and rubbed her hands over her cheeks. “She’s completely out of your league!” she repeated in a low hiss. “Same year as me, also in prelaw. Was on the track team for one year and then basketball team for two, the latter until she got in a fight with her manager then. When she’s not studying, she trains from dawn to dusk. Believe me, she’s already scared away a couple of her teammates off this team, and they were still a lot more fit and hardworking than you’ll ever be.”

“Like that’s gonna stop me.”

“Magilou. Jocks don’t go with nonjocks with you. _Especially you._ Honestly, you wouldn’t even make it as a watergirl.’

“Like you’re gonna stop me! Think fast, Norinori!”

Eleanor could only rustle in her seat as Magilou snatched a half-full bottle of water from her bag. It was time to make her mark…literally. All the cool water handlers did this. They threw water bottles right into the team player’s hands…she was pretty sure of this. If she could even graze Velvet’s fingers in-between batting practice, she was sure the younger woman would totally be interested in her. Was she a jock? No, far from it. But was she ready to show off these mad skills and gain some dating points?

Absolutely.

“Nori, are you watching, baby?” Standing up, she dumped Bienfu in Eleanor’s arms and licked her lips, eyes focused on that sharp, sexy face. “You and Velvet and Teresa and all those other girls might be strong in sport smarts, but me? I’m _smart smarts_. Keep your eyes on the prize, Eleanor, ‘cause I’m gonna wingo dingo this gal! Hoooooo-“

She threw the bottle as hard as she could and closed her eyes. Ow. She didn’t think she overexerted herself this much ever since she almost blew up the old family apartment. That taught her to never try making self-cleaning kitty litter ever again. Everyone told her she’d never become anything in life acting like this, including Ol’ Pops Melchior, but she'd prove them all wrong. Stealing a jock’s heart was the perfect bonus cherry.

Someone screamed. Nailed it. 

Opening her eyes she saw that perhaps she did not definitely nail it at all. Eleanor was on her heels, tightly clutching a whining Bienfu. In front of them the superb, sexy, toned batter Velvet was…knocked out. On the plate, to be precise. She was face-down by the plate, the bat right by her hand, the water bottle inches from her head.

Could the campus count this as murder if she wasn’t actually a student?

No, no, she had to see this through. Balling her fists in her dress pockets, she ran down the stairs and knelt beside the fallen. It didn’t look like Velvet was dead…no, when she poked her, there was a slight stir. Huzzah, she was alive! Grinning, she looked up and made an ok sign at Eleanor. “She’s okay, I did it!” she called.

‘I swear to God if you gave our best player a concussion-‘

“I might’ve, it’s fine, I’ll take care of her.” Taking out a candy wrapper and a pen, she scribbled down some numbers and words and placed it under the bat. “I swear I’ll see this one through so you better have a position for me when I get back!”

“ _What did you put by her?_ ”

“Digits and address, Nori, digits and address. Hey, keep Bien for a couple of days, would you? He’s stinky.”

“ _MAGILOU!_ ”

Magilou ran as fast as she could farther and farther from the park, her usually pasty face a bright red. Oh, boy, would she feel it in her thighs by the end of the evening. Okay, maybe her plan was far from good or rational, but plans were always twisted when they involved love, didn’t they? And when she saw a closeup of Velvet’s face…it was like looking at the most adorable…angel? No. Demon? Probably offensive.

…it was like looking at a hundred times more adorable Bienfu. 

Sighing deeply, she let herself go as she tripped over a bump in the sidewalk. What a babe.


End file.
